Diario de un villano
by RMonzon
Summary: El villano mas aterrador de toda "metrósidad" también tiene su versión de la historia. Todo lo encontrarán aquí en el diario de megamind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos/as mis lectores, este es mi primer fic sobre una película, espero que les guste.**

**Prólogo:**

**Metrocity es aterrorizada por un villano que con innumerables inventos intenta apoderarse de ella para dominarla y regirla a como su imaginación malvada y retorcida se lo permita.**

**Victima del rechazo de la humanidad, siendo un extraterrestre con un cráneo de enorme tamaño relativo a su inteligencia, calvo y con un "popular color primario" expresa su resentimiento a los humanos tratando de destruir todo lo bueno que ellos conocen, su único problema es el típico héroe que todos aman, el héroe que siempre frustra sus planes, el tal METROMAN, defensor de "metrósidad".**

**Pero esta rivalidad nació desde mucho antes de que toda la ciudad lo supiera, nació desde que ellos dos eran tan solo unos bebés, les explicaremos detalladamente cada parte de la vida de megamente dicho con sus propias palabras, escrito en su propio diario. El diario de un villano.**

"**El diario de un villano"**

**Capitulo 1.**

El ser de un planeta totalmente diferente no es tan placentero como parece y el que mis padres me dejaran en una capsula para salvarme del terrible agujero negro que succionaba mi amado y poco conocido planeta simplemente me llevaba a pensar que mi especie no era tan inteligente como se suponía que era… ¿meter a un niño con pocos días de edad en una capsula que era enviada al peor planeta del mundo? Creo que se les pudo ocurrir algo mejor, pero bueno, lo importante aquí es que salvaron mi corta vida.

Luego de un traumante aterrizaje llegando a lo que parecía ser una "guardería para malos" que mas tarde conocí como reclusorio decidí investigar mas el lugar, quizás mis nuevos colegas me ayudarían a comprender mas las costumbres humanoides.

_Miércoles de no se que mes_

Me desperté tranquilo, gracias a mi fiel Servil, parece ser que aun no notan mi presencia, al menos no los extraños tipos con uniformes raros que caminan de un lado a otro. Estoy preso, aun sin saber que crimen he cometido, y mis compañeros de celda no son los indicados para sostener una interesante plática, con un simple: ¿nos lo quedamos? Me tomaron en brazos, me escondieron en su apestoso uniforme color…¿naranja?...y me llevaron a su celda, con tanta agilidad como les era posible.

Aburrido y sin nada que hacer, tomé unas cuantas cosas que tenían ahí, uno que otro cachivache, como le llamaban ellos, y me dispuse a crear, asi es, crear, yo era todo un Victor Frankenstein solo que sin la parte terrorífica, pues aun soy un bebé, finalicé creando un pequeño transporte infantil y utilizando la energía de mi chupete logré derribar todas las celdas, dejando que mis amigos escaparan, libres como millones de palomas, en ese momento era el alma de la fiesta, todos corrían y yo solo sonreía mientras manejaba mi letal maquina.

Nunca lo vi venir, la verdad no tenia idea, un extraño hombre se paró frunciendo el seño frente a mi, me parece que ahora si tendré motivo para estar…encerrado.

_Jueves de no se que mes_

Asi como lo suponía, me dejaron preso, aun siendo un pequeño niño, supuestamente representaba una amenaza social, ¿social?...ni siquiera conocía de cerca a la sociedad! Yo solamente era un pequeño bebé extraterrestre que iniciaba sus primeros experimentos, era como si estuviera aprendiendo a caminar… ¿eso era un delito?... ya no importa, esta la causa y el efecto.

- Lo siento amiguito – me dijo uno de los retrasados vestido de naranja

No se que hice mal, nadie me había enseñado nada, lo poco que conocía era todo lo que hasta ese entonces había aprendido… si tan solo alguien me hubiera dicho que era lo correcto y lo incorrecto nada de esto habría pasado.

**Continuará….**

**¿Reviews?**

**R. Monzon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola queridos lectores, lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar pero el tiempo no es mi mejor aliado :$**

**Espero les agrade esta continuación:**

**Capitulo 2**

La peste del maldito lugar era insoportable…los uniformados de naranja solo se duchaban una vez a la semana, no los culpo…en condiciones así ¿Qué humano no apestaría a animal muerto? En fin…preferí dejar un momento de lado todas mis experimentaciones, limitándome solo a observar a mis compañeros…eran torpes, como ya lo había dicho antes…se impresionaban por cualquier cosa, me apodaron: "Azulito"…¿no tenían un mejor nombre para mì?...no…claro que no, a los idiotas no se les ocurrirìa nada mejor.

Recuerdo que una noche decidí buscar la forma de salir de mi celda, junto con mi fiel aliado servil había ideado una forma de escapar, verán, el plan era lanzar a servil entre las rejas, èl tomarìa la llave que el policía tenía y luego me la lanzarìa a mì para que yo abriera victoriosamente la puerta… luego de planearlo durante toda una semana llegó el ansiado dìa. Preparè física y psicológicamente a Servil para luego darle unas palabras de ánimo y lanzarlo por las rejas. De lejos obervè como el muy astuto se deslizaba por medio de todos los huecos que encontraba hasta llegar a donde el policía se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente. Con su boca tomò silenciosamente la llave y emprendió su camino de regreso hasta llegar a mis manos. ¡Eureka! Al fin tenia la llave que aseguraría mi salida de aquel infernal lugar, abrí la puerta con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro pero….ese horrible peeero que siempre aparece en los planes que parecen perfectos vino y me echó todo abajo…

AZULITO ABRIÓ LA PUERTA! – gritò uno de los reos – Amigos podremos escapar! - y así…se armò un solo tumulto de retrasados buscando la forma de salir…¿Qué parte de "silenciosamente" no entendían. Era obvio que el policía se daría cuenta…y asi como lo predije apareció cerrando la puerta y mirándome con una cara de pocos amigos.

Mi plan perfecto de escape se había arruinado…a partir de ese dìa me resignè a lo que la vida me diera…no busqué ninguna forma de escapar.

….

El tiempo pasó mas rápido de lo que esperaba y así, sin notarlo ya contaba con 9 años de vida terrestre.

Escuché como algunos hombres importantes hablaban y luego, abriendo la puerta de mi lugar de encarcelamiento dijeron que podría ser parte de la sociedad condicionalmente por mi "buena conducta".

Sin duda ese fue el dia mas feliz de mi corta existencia…la sociedad me parecía fascinante y aunque una pequeña desilusión venia a mi cada vez que veìa a los estúpidos de mis compañeros pensaba positivamente y trataba de convencerme que no todos los humanos eran asì de tarados.

Me dijeron que iríamos a una tal eshcuela…donde iban mas niños de mi edad, los nervios, algo que había conocido empíricamente, se apoderaron de mí al llegar a la puerta del tan sonado lugar.

Era como otra cárcel…solo que ahì iban tarados versión miniatura.

*Primer día de clases*

Entré al salón. Todos se encontraban sentados en pequeñas sillas con mesas incorporadas, por acto de magia todos dirigieron sus miradas hacía mí, yo, por mi parte, hice lo que la costumbre humana indicaba: sonreí. Sus miradas no me parecieron amistosas…mas bien eran un grupo de carnívoros y yo el venado que comerían entre todos.

La maestra se acercò a mis acompañantes y ellos explicándole todo detalladamente se fueron, dejándome completamente solo

- Será…interesante tenerte aquí – dijo tratando de sonreír

- Gracias – contesté y me dirigí a mi lugar acabado de asignar.

La maestra escribió unas cuantas palabras en la pizarra, creo que veríamos matemática.

- Lamento la tardanza – dijo un chico al entrar al salón por la ventana

- Oh no te preocupes – contestó alegre la maestra – sabemos que tienes muchas responsabilidades con Metrociudad

¡¿Era él?! El chico del cuadrante vecino al mío…era nada mas y nada menos que quien acababa de entrar volando por aquella ventana. A veces creo que el destino hace ciertas cosas solo para divertirse con nosotros y burlarse de nuestra ignorancia.

Parecía que todos lo amaban, al entrar saludó a todos cordialmente y luego observándome pareció tener el mismo flashback que yo. Sonrió y tomó asiento, no sin antes guiñar su ojo a todas las niñas que se encontraban en el aula.

Era el "tipo bueno de la película" con súper poderes, apuesto y valiente…¿Quién no lo amaría? Hasta la maestra parecía estar muerta por él…!

- Hoy veremos multiplicaciones de tres cifras por dos cifras

Se escuchó un murmullo y unos cuantos nooos en todo el salón

- Veamos, quien pasará hoy a la pizarra – añadió observando a cada uno de nosotros , algunos se escondían entre sus libros creyendo que así serían invisibles, que torpes. - ¿Qué tal si pasas tú? – Dirigiéndose a mí – quiero que multipliques… 854 por 25

- 21,350 – contesté

Un eterno silencio seguido de un largo murmullo resonó entre mis compañeros

- No se permite el uso de calculadoras – dijo la maestra tratando de encontrarle lógica a mi acelerado calculo

- No utilicé ninguna calculadora – contesté seguro

- Entonces… ¿Cómo es posible que…. – me observó – bueno ahora quiero que multipliques 546 por 963 – indicándome que lo hiciera en la pizarra

- 525,798 – respondí importante

Había ganado…. Maestra 0, yo 1…hacer eso era natural para mì…mi cerebro es superdotado, podía idear lo que fuera cuando fuera y como quisiera. Al parecer eso hizo enfadar a mis compañeros quienes se limitaban a contar con sus dedos.

- Ahora quiero que pases tú – dijo la maestra al chico con súper poderes ladrón de destinos.

El chico se puso en pie y se dirigió a la pizarra donde se estuvo largo rato tratando de adivinar como resolver una simple multiplicación. Era como si un raton corriera en una rueda dentro de su cerebro…era como si no pasaba del "cargando 15%"…mientras que yo, mentalmente, ya la había realizado de todas las formas existentes.

El timbre sonó salvando a aquel chico de esa horrible humillación.

Todos salieron como si no hubiera un mañana, yo me puse en pie y me dirigí a la salida esperando a que llegaran por mí.

- Eres bueno en matemática – dijo el chico

- Si…eso creo – le contesté – tu…eres bueno…volando

- Es sencillo…y divertido – se elevò lentamente – bueno, debo irme…adiós!

Se despidió y se fue a la velocidad de la luz…me pareció una buena persona, quizás podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos.

**CONTINUARA…..**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola hola a todos… gracias por ser pacientes y lamento tardarme tanto en las actualizaciones de mis historias, espero que con el capitulo de hoy la espera valga la pena.**_

_**Capitulo 3:**_

La impresión que me dejó aquel chico al que consideraban increíble fue favorable, hasta el momento nadie me había hablado de la forma en la que él se dirigía a mí. Muy en el fondo empezaba a creer que todos me temían… ¿era por mi piel azul? ¿Mi enorme cráneo? ¿O mi superdotada mente? Sinceramente creo que nunca lo sabré… como un famoso dicho: "Solo sé que no se nada" al que le agregó un "y nunca sabré nada".

Unos minutos mas tarde ya me encontraba dentro del auto policial en dirección a la prisión. Todos lo veían extraño, excepto yo.

Los días se volvían monótonos, gracias a mi buena conducta me habían dado el beneficio de pedir lo que quisiera siempre y cuando fuera algo accesible, por lo que decidí que era hora de enterarme mas al respecto de mi nuevo planeta. Hice una petición de libros, muchos libros para aprender más sobre los humanos.

- zapato – leía página por página cada palabra para que todo el vocabulario existente se almacenara en mi cerebro – com…com… - habían ocasiones en las que me era difícil entender las palabras y sus significados.

- Computadora – corrigió uno de los idiotas de naranja

Lo observé largo rato para luego volver mi vista hacia el libro

- Compadora – sonreí victorioso, quizás mi pronunciación era mejor que la del tarado y eso me hacia sentir con un aire superior.

Las noches eran mas cortas y los días más largos, asistir a una eshcuela era un mundo totalmente diferente, una dimensión que me encantaba.

El timbre de entrada sonó bullicioso.

- Buenos días – dijeron todos al unísono al notar como la maestra entraba por la puerta.

Todos y cada uno de mis alumnos estaban en sus puestos, Carlos sentado siempre al frente, Pepe unos pupitres mas atrás, Karla sentada justo en medio, Patricia gozaba del mejor lugar, en un sitio estratégico para que la maestra no notara cuando se dormía en clase, Cindy sentada a la par de Carlos…luego estaba yo, en uno de los pupitres de en medio, no me sentaba ni muy al frente, ni muy atrás, ni tenia ningún lugar estratégico para que no me pillaran durmiendo pues, aun cuando no dormía mucho durante las noches, no me daba sueño durante las mañanas.

Dirigí mí vista a mí alrededor, faltaba uno…el chico de los súper poderes.

Finalmente apareció entrando de nuevo por la misma ventana del día anterior.

Al parecer a la maestra no le importaba mucho que llegara tarde, no era el mismo caso con los otros niños quienes recibían un severo castigo si aparecían 5 minutos después del timbre.

- Bueno abran su libro en la página 10 – indicó la maestra mientras escribía unas líneas en su cuaderno

Alguien llamando a la puerta fue lo suficiente extraño como para distraer a todos.

La maestra se aproximó al hombre que acababa de entrar, luego de compartir unas cuantas palabras apareció una pequeña niña con un vestido azul y dos coletas altas del mismo color del vestido. Tenía ojos verdes y cabello rubio un poco ondulado, orejas pequeñas y piel blanca. La chiquilla que acababa de captar la atención de todos mis compañeros tomó el único lugar libre en el aula, justo a mi lado.

- Bien alumnos – la maestra se ubicó de nuevo al frente – ella se llama Margaret y será su compañera a partir de hoy, espero que sean amables con ella – nos miró desafiante, tomó su libro y continuó con la clase.

Muchos de mis compañeros comenzaron a enviarle papeles con quién sabe qué escrito. Era cierto, la chica poseía una belleza natural pero ¿era para tanto?

Las horas clase pasaron mas rápido de lo que creía, ahora nos encontrábamos en matemática, la última materia que veríamos este día.

- Disculpa – por un momento creí que le hablaba a alguien más, pero era a mí a quien se dirigía- ¿podrías prestarme tu lápiz por un momento? – asentí sin saber que contestar, creo que todas las palabras que tanto trabajo me había costado aprender se esfumaban de mi cabeza… ¿Qué me pasaba? Una sensación extraña invadía mi ser, ¿eran nervios? Eso que muchas veces me habían mencionado pero que nunca había experimentado…mi corazón latía demasiado rápido ¿moriré? ¿Qué me sucedía? Mis manos sudaban y comenzaba a balbucear…no puede ser que esto me esté pasando a mí.

- Muchas gracias – me entregó mi lápiz sin antes mirarme con una sonrisa de agradecimiento dibujada en su rostro, nunca me había fijado tanto en las facciones de un humano pero en esta ocasión no podía evitar notar como dos hoyuelos aparecían en sus mejillas cuando ella sonreía.

Lo tomé vacilante, luego preferí entregarme de lleno a los ejercicios que debía resolver pero, por más que lo intentara, no lograba concentrarme.

El timbre sonó fuerte sobresaltándome.

- Pueden irse – la maestra ni había terminado de pronunciar esa frase cuando todos ya habían abandonado el salón.

- ¿Por qué eres de color azul? – se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que nadie había tenido valor de pronunciar, la chica quería saber mas sobre mí… ¿eso era bueno…o malo?

- Es que – tomé mis cuadernos y los acomodé entre mis brazos – no soy de este planeta – respondí sin vacilaciones

- Oh…ya veo – contestó con interés - ¿y de que planeta eres?

Estuve a punto de contestar cuando una enorme ráfaga de viento pasó justo en medio de nosotros.

- Hola – dijo el chico con súper poderes esbozando una sonrisa - ¿quieres dar un paseo?

- ¡Vuelas! – La chica no podía contener su asombro -¿cómo haces eso? – sentí que era invisible, no pude continuar contando mi historia ya que don "todo popular" estaba acaparando toda la atención, de nuevo.

- Ven – extendió su mano como en las películas románticas, cuando el héroe toma a la chica y se la lleva en dirección a la puesta de sol

Ella extendió su mano y luego se elevó junto con él.

- ¿Quieres ir por un helado? –

- ¡Claro! – Contestó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡adiós! – vaya, al parecer no olvidó mi existencia. Vi como ambos desaparecieron entre las nubes.

Sentí como una extraña punzada emanaba en mi corazón y en mi estómago… ¿Qué era eso? Y ¿por qué lo sentía?

_Continuará…._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos**

**Gracias por estar pendientes de esta historia. Espero que les agrade este capitulo.**

**Capitulo 4**

— Me parece que esos son celos, señor — siempre que tenía algún problema se me había hecho costumbre consultar a mi fiel Servil, él siempre tenia la razón.

— ¡Estas equivocado! — le dije muy indignado — ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que son celos? — Gruñí dejando a un lado mi cuaderno en el que apuntaba sobre un nuevo invento — eso es ridículo… ¿estas loco Servil?...creo que has perdido la cabeza — mi ataque de ira llegó a su fin — em… ¿Qué son los celos?

Servil puso los ojos en blanco, de seguro ya estaba acostumbrado a mis matutinos ataques de "sabelotodo", mi único defecto era creer que lo sabía todo, y… ¡vaya que tenía la razón!

— Celos son — comenzó como si fuera un catedrático rechoncho de la universidad — esas ganas de destruir a un chico cuando éste roba la atención de una chica que te agrada

Como ya había dicho, siempre tenía razón. Hasta el momento la única plática que había mantenido con la chica era algo desastroso, cuando hablaba con ella cualquiera pensaría que mi cerebro era del tamaño promedio. No entendía como el chico con súper poderes tenia mejor suerte con ella que yo.

— Ahora entiendo — dije intentando ser indiferente y ocultando mi rostro en mi cuaderno — entonces — añadí escribiendo unas líneas — no…no es eso.

— ¿Está usted seguro, señor? — odiaba cuando él usaba ese tonito de "estas equivocado" conmigo…

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! — Protesté — hay un 90% de probabilidad — me encogí de hombros, estaba consciente de que aunque mostrara todos mis argumentos a mi favor, Servil siempre encontraría la forma de ganarme.

— ¿Y que hay con el 10%? — Bingo, de nuevo lo había logrado

— Solo están dentro de un margen de error — continué escribiendo — ¿sabes?…creo que necesitas un cuerpo…

Sin decir mas diseñé el primer cuerpo de Servil, parecía un enclenque pero al menos tenía piernas y brazos.

Al día siguiente durante la clase el chico con súper poderes presumió de sus habilidades haciendo unas cuantas palmolitas con los rayos láser que salían de sus ojos…ppf por favor! Todos se emocionaron con eso ¿están bromeando? Eso no es nada que no pueda hacer un microondas, sin embargo la hermosa chica que me volvía un completo idiota estaba disfrutando esa demostración de poder.

— Me encantan las palomitas — Margaret no tardaba mucho en alabar cada cosa que el chico hiciera… ¿Qué hay de mi?

Había decidido hacer lo que fuera necesario para ganarme la atención de aquella chica…no sabía por qué…ni cómo pero lo haría, aunque el que mi enorme cabeza y mi popular color primario no la impresionaran era un poco desalentador.

— ¡Perfecto Servil! — dije cuando arreglaba los últimos detalles del nuevo cuerpo de mi amigo

— ¿Qué es eso? — uno de mis tarados compañeros de celda se acercó a mi invento para observarlo mejor

— ¿Qué parece que es? — contesté enfadado, odiaba cuando se interponían en mi trabajo ¿para que preguntaban si sabían que no entenderían?

— Un pescado robot — esa respuesta acababa de matarme…

— ¿Un….pescado….robot? — creo que uno de mis ojos comenzó a parpadear involuntariamente algo a lo que llaman "tic", tomé mi arma deshidratadora que había creado unos días atrás y luego, sin pensarlo, le disparé.

— ¡Señor! — Servil me regañó

— ¡Relájate, Servil! — Lo tranquilicé tomando el cubito recién creado — con un poco de agua volverá a ser el mismo tarado de siempre, solo lo deshidraté porque necesito silencio — coloqué el cubito en una mesa — Aunque… pensándolo bien…

Media hora después había creado una pirámide de cubitos azules en la mesa, creo que con todos mis compañeros de celda deshidratados no tendría contra tiempos y disfrutaría de un poco de paz y quietud.

— ¿Y tus compañeros de celda? — el alcaide caminó por el pasillo con una libreta en manos sumido en sus pensamientos

— Dormidos — me encogí de hombros mientras continuaba perfeccionando el cuerpo de Servil

— Aquí apesta — hizo un gesto de desaprobación — creo que les urge una buena ducha…

— Si….les urge un enorme balde de agua — susurré entre dientes.

En la mañana siguiente ya me encontraba listo y dispuesto para nuestro debut, con Servil habíamos ensayado todo…menos el hacer que el maíz se transformara en palmolitas.

— ¿No cree que deberíamos de probar si funciona?

— Tenme un poco de confianza Servil — contesté colocándome la mochila en mi espalda — todo resultará…ya hice los cálculos.

Mi amigo dejó salir de su boca un enorme suspiro de resignación.

— Si usted dice…

Bueno, debí hacerle caso a Servil.

¿Cómo llegué a esa conclusión? Mientras estaba castigado en una esquina lo pensé…al parecer nuestro, bueno…mi experimento resultó un fracaso. El maíz se incendió, no hubo palmolitas y Margaret se enamoró más del chico con poderes cuando él dominó la situación.

Esta era la tercera semana consecutiva en la que terminaba de esta manera…no había día en el que no me hicieran una atenta invitación a permanecer en la esquina lo que restaba del día. Muchas de las cosas por las que me castigaban no eran mi culpa…muchas veces el chico con súper poderes tenia mucho que ver, mas nunca lo castigaban a él ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?...y…tras esa disertación existencial me di cuenta de algo, lo único para lo que era bueno hasta el momento era…para ser malo.

— ¿Está hablando enserio? — respondió Servil mientras observaba junto a mí la pared

— ¡Esta claro! — Dije emocionado — todo lo que hago sale mal… ¿no crees que es una señal?... ¡es mi destino!

— ¿El destino no es algo relativo? —

— Soy bueno para ser malo —susurré para que nadie me escuchara — ¿No entiendes, Servil?

El timbre del receso acababa de sonar, era hora de salir al patio. Caminé hacia la salida tranquilamente cuando vi el rostro de la maestra haciendo una negativa e indicando con su dedo la esquina…al parecer seguía castigado.

Maquiné en mi mente todo lo que haría cuando los demás regresaran.

— Si no puedo ser un bueno….seré el mejor malo — finalicé

_Continuará…_


End file.
